


Introductions

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan enjoyed Jessica's spy persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica's first line of dialogue is taken from the game; the rest is mine.

When Jan mentioned that she found Jessica's spy skills hot, Jessica had gotten that gleam in her eye that meant she had an idea. Jan was a little nervous what that meant, but she didn't ask.

A few days later, Jan got an e-mail from an anonymous spy who wanted to recruit her for a mission. Jan talked over the possibility of being catfished with Sam, but she decided to go meet the spy anyways.

Much to her surprise, the spy turned out to be Jessica. Jan was about to ask her what she was doing, but then she remembered their earlier conversation.

"Call me Spider-Woman," Jessica said, showing no recognition when she looked at Jan. "I need your help on a classified mission to fight Hydra."

Jan played along. Seeing Jessica in her Spider-Woman spy persona was even hotter than she'd expected. 

It turned out that Jessica really did have a mission for Jan and Sam. Jessica stayed in her persona the whole time, although she was subtle enough about it that Sam didn't question her. He did send Jessica a few weird looks, though, so Jan thought there might be an awkward conversation sometime soon.

Sure enough, when they had a moment alone, Sam brought up the subject to Jan.

"Is it just me, or is Jessica being weird today?" he asked. "She seems really aloof."

"Maybe she's sick of you asking her out?" Jan suggested. "You have been a little overzealous about that."

"I know! I just can't help it," Sam complained. "I just can't keep my cool around her."

Jan couldn't blame him; Jessica had a similar effect on her. Not that she was going to tell Sam that; Jessica and Jan were still keeping their relationship a secret until things calmed down at the Academy.

Once the mission was over and Sam left (albeit not until after he asked Jessica out yet again), Jessica came up to Jan. 

"So, what did you think?" Jessica asked, back to being her usual self.

"Your mysterious spy persona is very hot. But I've got to say, I prefer my spy girlfriend even more," Jan says with a smile. 

"And here I was, thinking that maybe I'd bring it out again," Jessica replied with a grin.

"Well, maybe on special occasions," Jan agreed, matching Jessica's grin. "I did appreciate it. There's nothing like a good international woman of mystery."

"Maybe not completely good," Jessica commented with a wicked gleam in her eye. 

"Jess!" Jan protested, laughing. 

After that, their conversation was abandoned in favor of using their mouths in more interesting ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica really does introduce herself to Wasp during a quest in the game, even if she's unlocked and has already been on several missions with her (including one where they dance together for four hours).


End file.
